Chance
by Digital Phoenix
Summary: It goes to show, a game with Luxord leads to strange circumstances.


A/N: Hello, it's me again. This story contains quite a few 'pairings' if you might say so, and also my OTP (yay). It's based on something _real_ I experienced at school just a few days ago. Warning? Never play a game with Luxord. Ever.

Chance

"What'll it be now, Demyx? Choose, your knickers or your sitar?"

The melodious nocturne's face flushed an instant shade of beetroot red as he cowered in the face of immense losses. Luxord grinned at him, and at the others seated around the table. Very strangely, Xemnas had ordered all the members to come to the hall immediately, and when they had arrived, all they found was a happy Luxord, spreading cards out on a long table. Axel had suspected originally that the gambler had somehow blackmailed the Superior into forcing them to play, but he forgot about it once he saw how entertaining it was. Gambling was, as others didn't know, one of Axel's areas of expertise. So far, he hadn't lost a thing. Demyx, however, was an entirely different story. Roxas wasn't here, he had been sent on a mission earlier, and wouldn't return until sundown.

"Come now, don't be such a sore loser, choose or the item you lose by default are your knickers."

Luxord's heavily accented voice continued to bore into Demyx's mind as the sitarist sat there, unmoving. So far he had lost his coat, his boots, his gloves and his trousers. All because earlier, he had additionally lost all his munny to the gambler in a childish bet involving Larxene and three other Organization members. Not only that, but Larxene had also fried him with a bolt of lightning when he had attempted to spy on her private doings. Finally, with a huff, Demyx handed over his sitar.

"Good choice, nocturne. Excellent choice."

The gambler of fate turned to look at the Organization seated around the table, including the Superior himself.

"Now, that was fun wasn't it? Let's skip to more traditional forms of entertainment."

Luxord put away his cards and reached under the table. There was a great deal of fumbling around until he managed to withdraw a glass bottle. There was a shared groan all around as they knew they'd soon be playing a game of truth or dare. Xaldin stood up, rather irked at the fact that he was being made to play this. He opened a dark portal and vanished through it, stating cooking as an excuse. The gambler sighed.

"A pity, he'll miss all the fun."

The others didn't move yet. Luxord smiled and placed the bottle on the table. Holding it by the bottleneck, he spun it. For a moment, there was a tensed silence as every pair of eyes watched the bottle spinning. It started to slow down, and had the Organization any hearts at the moment, they would've been beating rather harshly. Finally, the bottle stopped, its tip pointing directly at Saix. The berserker glared at the inanimate glass bottle, but remained silent. The rest fixed their eyes on him.

"Truth or dare?"

Axel began taunting, knowing that the blue-haired man was particularly annoyed by his antics.

Saix wanted to make an immediate, hasty exit, but he knew no one would respect him if he did. Particularly not the Superior, who looked just as disgruntled as the diviner. After a long while of thought, Saix said, "Dare."

The others sighed, knowing that the man would never pick truth. They had plenty to ask him, and he obviously knew it. And as they expected, he didn't want anyone poking around in his personal matters, especially when they regarded the higher-ranked of the Organization. The rest knew also that it was he, not Xigbar, who was the much-respected second-in-command. Luxord thought long and hard, a tiny smile lingering on his features, until with a snap of his fingers, he had a brilliant idea.

"I dare you to give our dearest Superior a peck on the cheek."

Saix's golden eyes darkened considerably, and some of the others burst into fits of giggles. Xigbar stiffened, and with a click of his guns, stated that he needed to go for target practice, before vanishing through his own dark portal. The others watched for a few seconds as he left, before they returned to staring at the berserker, whose pride they were now viciously testing. They all knew he was a loyal member of the Organization, who hunted down each traitorous dog and punished them without mercy. But now, was he willing to accept the dare?

"Fine."

Was all that the berserker said before getting up from his seat. The others immediately turned their eyes on Xemnas, who gave them a look, but couldn't do anything else about it. The diviner approached the Superior, but simply stood at the side of his chair, unmoving. The others shouted words of encouragement, particularly Axel, who enjoyed tormenting Saix whenever he had the chance. Finally, the diviner shut his eyes and gave the Superior a small kiss on the cheek. The entire table erupted into a frenzy, a certain few laughing. But now, it was time for Saix to spin the bottle. Reaching out a stiff arm, the berserker spun and returned to his seat.

The tip of the bottle was now pointed directly at Axel.

"Damn," The redhead cursed. "Truth."

Saix thought for a long while again, before giving Axel a dangerous smirk.

"Tell us, Axel, what you were doing in your room at approximately two thirty-five in the morning?"

Axel's face paled, and he gave a nervous little chuckle. The rumours _were_ true. Saix _did_ have eyes and ears hidden in every wall of the castle. "Well, um..." he muttered. "There, er, was this...girl from Hollow Bastion who came...last night...who wanted to, um, know about our...plans in exchange for..._something_?" He laughed again, sweat running down his forehead. The berserker narrowed his eyes at the pyro, wanting to know more. Axel sighed. "Fine, it was Kairi. I admit everything." There was a great amount of low whispering, before Saix cut in again.

"So you told Kairi all our plans?"

"Yes," Axel replied sheepishly. "But, come on, how many girls like this can you find in a lifetime?"

It was at this moment Demyx muttered quickly that he had to put some clothes on, and vanished through a dark portal.

Wanting very much to change the subject, Axel grabbed the bottle and spun quickly. The bottle spun round and round and round, until it finally came to a stop. This time at Larxene, the only female in the entire Organization. The blonde smiled menacingly. "I pick dare." She declared cheerily. What else could you expect from her? Axel thought. She was a sadist. Axel voiced his thoughts.

"I dare you to make out with Zexion."

Wordlessly, Larxene got up and walked over to where Zexion sat, looking very dead indeed. He always looked dead, despite the youthful appearance he portrayed. Before she could do anything, a large, curved blade had divided her and the schemer. Marluxia had gotten up from his seat, and with an extremely annoyed look, he gave Axel a _very_ cold glare.

"I don't want her doing these detestable things."

He growled, still holding his weapon in between the two nobodies. Axel was never one to mess with the Overlord of Castle Oblivion, but eventually, the redhead figured, all the traitors would have to go down. He was one, the only one who knew about their plans. Axel whistled merrily and clasped his hands together, imitating an evil mastermind in deep thought. Finally, he smiled innocently at them.

"All right then. I dare you to make out with Marluxia instead."

"Not in front of these miserable--" The Overlord started angrily, before he was silenced by the lips of the savage nymph. Luxord whistled, and the others clapped at the nymph's obvious uncaring attitude for what others thought. Public shame was nothing to her. She was the only woman, and she could do whatever she liked. "Go further!" The others chanted in unison. "Further, Larxene, further!" The assassin's weapon was hurriedly dismissed as the nymph latched on to him, running her hands up his chest before playing teasingly with his zipper, her lips still locked onto his. Then, Marluxia abruptly broke the kiss, swept a smiling Larxene off her feet and carried her through a portal, leaving the room.

"Ooh, I can't imagine what they're about to do next."

Axel said, smirking. From the next room there came a sound which resembled the tearing of cloth.

"The walls are thin."

Zexion mused. Decidedly, he reached forward to spin the bottle, replacing Larxene who obviously had to attend to her own business at about now. The bottle spun round and round, before it pointed at the Superior himself. Xemnas, the almighty master of Organization XIII. Xemnas cast a tentative look at the schemer, mentally telling him that should he ask him anything, anything shameful at all, he would pay. "Truth," Xemnas said after that. The schemer looked up at the ceiling, and then back on the table. And for the first time, an evil smirk played upon Zexion's lips. Xemnas swallowed, deciding that whatever Zexion was thinking was not a good thing. He was right.

"Please tell us, Superior, why you lock yourself in your room for two hours a day."

Zexion stated calmly.

"Because...that is none of your concern." Xemnas replied quickly.

"I see. You're not setting an example for gaming enthusiasm, Superior."

Zexion said, shaking his head in an imitation of chronic sadness.

Realizing that he was the one who had to set the best examples for his members, he decided to tell it all. "I spend time with my Star Wars collectibles, all right? Are you satisfied now, number six? I know there are those who think I have committed the henious crime of copyright infringement, but I'm just a miserable fanboy." The Superior admitted. The others gasped. Xemnas could take no more, and without a second word, he left the room. Saix followed shortly after, giving Zexion a poisonous look. The only two who hadn't been victimized yet were Vexen and Lexaeus. And of course, Luxord. But he was the gamemaster.

"By default, Vexen, Lexaeus. Both of you have won by not having the bottle point at you." Luxord said glibly.

"That's unfair!" Axel protested.

"Life's unfair, Axel. You just have to get used to it." Luxord said. "Game over, gentlemen. I'll see you the next time it comes to play my game." Then the gambler of fate disappeared through a portal, and left the others seated there, very dumbfounded indeed. Vexen finally came to his senses and grabbed the bags of munny, laughing evilly. Lexaeus sat there, as quiet and still as a large stone. Then they all left the room.

As the next day dawned, the results of the previous night's game had changed them all.

Marluxia had one arm wrapped protectively around Larxene as both of them went down for breakfast. There were stitches in their coats, which signified that a large amount of ripping had been done. Both his and her eyes were hazy and blurred. Marluxia even failed to make any arrogant comments during breakfast. Demyx had acquired a new coat, but he now refrained from speaking to Luxord altogether. Axel had his room soundproofed. Xemnas had a box shipped out of the castle, addressed to a 'SW Cosplay Community'. He and Saix didn't appear for breakfast. Vexen and Lexaeus bought huge amounts of test tubes, retort stands and large rock sculptures. Zexion was the only one who hadn't changed after the game.

It goes to show, a game with Luxord leads to strange circumstances.


End file.
